1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an image-forming apparatus having an internal security paper detection unit and a related image-forming method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus having an internal security paper detection unit and an image-forming method related to the apparatus, in which a security paper detection unit is contained in a paper cassette unit in order to form an image only on security paper in which an RF tag is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, companies invest a lot of time and money in technology in order to develop new products. Also, many companies spend a lot of time and money on security in order to stay ahead of their competitors.
Technology leaks are committed by moving data outside companies using storage media or primed documents. Accordingly, security technology for forbidding storage media from being carried out has been developed. However, it is difficult to prevent leakages of documents due to problems such as invasion of privacy and the like.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, technology in which sensitive documents may be prevented from being leaked in such a way that a tag made of metallic material is attached to print sheets, sensitive documents are printed on the security paper to which the detectable tag is attached, and a tag reader detects the printed paper when it passes through a predetermined gate is being developed.
However, it is not easy to detect security paper, to which the tag made of metallic material is attached, at the gate. Furthermore, if documents for which a high level of security is required are printed or copied not on security paper but on common paper simply by loading it into a copy machine, there is no way to detect this at the gate.